The Wild Workout
The Wild Workout is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Becky Hartman, it originally aired on September 26, 1988. Summary In order to power their flying fortress Sky-Tomb, the Lunataks abduct the ThunderCats and use their muscle power to produce the energy they require. Story In an effort to generate sufficient power for the main thruster engines of their flying fortress Sky-Tomb, the Lunataks have come up with the idea of using a variety of exercise machines such as an Exercycle, a Treadmill and a Rowing Machine. Unable to produce enough powers by themselves, they kidnap Cheetara and force her to run at super speed on the treadmill. When Tygra, WilyKit and WilyKat come to her rescue, they too are caught and made to operate the other machines. At Cheetara's suggestion, the four ThunderCats use all of their strength and run, pedal and row as fast as they can. This causes Sky-Tomb's generators to overload and explode, sending the flying fortress crashing back to the ground. The ThunderCats then escape from it. Meanwhile, Lion-O, Panthro and Snarf who are searching for the Treausre of Thundera on New Thundera are unaware that they are walking right into Mumm-Ra's trap. The evil mummy, having conjured up a batch of Freezon Crystals using Arctic Salt and ThunderCatnip, sends Ma-Mutt to place them inside the Caverns of Cold. The ThunderCatnip fumes emanating from the crystals draw the trio to the crystals which cause them to freeze solid immediately. Thanks to the Tail Mitten that Snarf had worn under his Thermal Catsuits, his tail does not freeze and he uses it to place the Sword of Omens in Lion-O's hands. With the power of the sword Lion-O breaks free of the ice and frees his two friends as well. He then uses the sword to freeze Mumm-Ra and Ma-Mutt before returning back to Third Earth in the Feliner. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * In this episode we see that Thundercatnip is one of the other substances that has no effect on Snarf. * Even though Alluro is shown hypnotizing the captured ThunderCats using his mind control powers, a few scenes later they are inexplicably shown to be out of their stupor. * All of the New ThunderCats are missing from this episode. * In this episode we learn about Snarf's aunt Esmeralda who is good at knitting. Goofs * Alluro puts all of the ThunderCats that the Lunataks captured under his mind control and orders them to exercise as fast as they can. Strangely after a few scenes they are all no longer under his mind control. * After Lion-O, Panthro and Snarf are frozen stiff, Snarf uses his tail to place the Sword of Omens in Lion-O's hands and that defrosts him. But when Lion-O first got frozen, he was holding the sword in his hands and it didn't free him from the ice. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Wild Workout Thundercats - 001.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 002.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 003.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 004.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 005.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 006.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 007.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 008.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 009.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 010.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 011.jpg Wild Workout Thundercats - 012.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Becky Hartman Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)